The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for providing content in a way suitable for users and a content providing method thereof.
Modern electronic devices may support a variety of functions such as emails, web surfing, capture images, instant messages, schedule management, play/stream video files, and play/stream audio files, to users. As more and more users now possess a plurality of electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), wearable devices, smart televisions (TVs), and desktop PCs, a variety of services may be provided to users by interworking between the various electronic devices.